limbo_slsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shade
Behavior in Life Shades are people whose primary Vice in life was lustfulness. The ways and reasons that this manifests varies wildly from person to person; anything from cheating on a lover, to being a sex worker, to being a part of the BDSM community, to just having a lot of one night stands. One does not have to be especially kinky to qualify, just more lustful than any other Vice. Physical Characteristics Shades have one of the most striking physical transformations out of all the races of Limbo. While they maintain the general shape of their human form, they become a black void in the shape of a person. They still have mass and a physical presence, but they look as though they've been painted head-to-toe in Vantablack. The only distinguishing features that remain are their eyes, which glow like beacons from their flat, black faces, and their hair which is only suggested by the shape of their outline. Supernatural Abilities The Shades of Limbo, despite having one of the most extreme physical forms, have only one actual supernatural ability, and it is more of a hindrance than a help. If a shade comes into physical, skin-to-skin (or skin-to-ectoplasm as the case may be) with another resident of Limbo, it causes the other person excruciating pain and drains some of their essential spiritual energy. Prolonged exposure to this effect can cause what's known as "spiritual death", wherein the person essentially ceases to exist, as their "soul" has been completely consumed. Fan Theory When Shades blush, their cheeks turn a light black. A Shade's ectoplasm can be removed through a method that has not been revealed. When a Shade's ectoplasm is removed, it groups into several misshapen and moving balls, looking more like wisps. A Shade's removed ectoplasm still hurts those who touch it but it hurts much less than if it was still attached. The ectoplasm doesn't hurt the original "owner." Excerpt from The Book of Limbo A SHADE IS ONE OF THE RESTLESS DEAD OF LIMBO WHO HAST TAKEN ON THE FORME OF A SHADOWE OF THEIR FORMER SELF. THEY APPEAR AS FEATURELESS SHADOWES ROAMING THE STREETS OF LIMBO; THEIR ONLY DEFINING FEATURES BEING A PAIR OF LUMINOUS EYES, AND THE SHAPE OF THEIR HAIRE. THESE CREATURES WERE LUSTFUL IN LIFE, AND IN THE REALME OF THE DEAD HAVE TAKEN ON A FORME THAT CANNOT TOUCH ANOTHER PERSON WITHOUT CAUSING THEM GREAT PAIN AND HARME. THEY CAN CHOOSE TO WEAR CLOTHES OVER THEIR BLACK, SHADOWY BODIES TO PROTECT OTHERS FROM THEIR TOUCH, BUT EVEN STILL IT IS TABOO AMONGST THE SHADES OF LIMBO TO COME INTO PHYSICAL CONTACT WITH ANOTHER. AS IT WOULD CAUSE UNBEARABLE PAIN TO TOUCH THEM, SHADES ART LARGELY PROTECTED FROM DAMAGE TO THEIR WORLDLY BODIES, THOUGH IF ONE WERE PARTICULARLY DETERMINED, THEY COULD BE HARMED. THEIR TOUCH, WHILE CAUSING PAIN, DOES NO DAMAGE TO THE PHYSICAL BODY, BUT DOES DRAIN A PORTION OF THE SPIRIT, AND PROLONGED EXPOSURE TO A SHADE’S BARE FLESHE COULD BE DEADLY. List of Shades * Alexa * Byrd * Escher * Gloria * Greta * Juliet * Kilo Errer * Korlat * Meredith Marlow * M.S.I.F Bernand * Mx. Zirar * Nicole * Pryce Sutherland * Xander Houses of Shade * House Bel * House Focalor * House Isfandermend * House Mhr * House Sitri Category:Races Category:Lust Category:Shades